Tale of a Unknown Hero
by Sybila M
Summary: Harry has no idea who he is.Takes place in the US. Please read and review. Please don't send flames they don't really help me, I'll just write really angsty stuff.
1. Prelude

The Tale of an Unknown Hero

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own this. Well I don't, unless I'm really J.K. Rowling in disguise. Now how many books did she say she'd write? 7, that's right, not counting those books for charity. Please don't sue me, I'm not worth much.

Prelude

Harry Potter is 17 years old and never gone to Hogwarts. Voldermort still didn't get the Sorcerer's Stone, Ginny never went to the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius killed Wormtail and because he left the body on Hogwarts front steps he was found innocent. But on the down side many people are dead, only some of which are Mr. Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fudge, Severous Snape, and many people who used to work at Ministry. No one in the wizarding world knows why Harry didn't come to Hogwarts, he just sort have disappeared and no one can find him.

In Harry's personal life he has girlfriend named Victoria and has graduated with honors from a boarding school in the US. He has a full scholarship to Pitt State and is planning on becoming a teacher. He was captain of his football team and yet he feels like something is missing and that he is different. None of his many friends seem to understand him and sometimes-weird things just seem to happen.


	2. We've Found Him

The Tale of an Unknown Hero

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own this. Well I don't, unless I'm really J.K. Rowling in disguise. Now how many books did she say she'd write? 7, that's right, not counting those books for charity. Please don't sue me, I'm not worth much.

Chapter1: We've Found Him

Our story begins at the Dursley's house where Dudley and Harry are discussing their summer plans.

"Hey Duds remember when you used to beat me up?" asks Harry

"Yeah," muses Dudley, "You were such a weakling what happened?"

"Girls happened."

"America sure did wonders for you. I bet you could take me now."

"I already have, numerous times."

"You couldn't at Christmas."

"That's because you had trained a lot."

"You're right and it paid off didn't it?" Dudley states, kissing his bicep. Ever since Harry had started working out he and Harry had started to actually like and respect each other. He'd also had to work harder to remain stronger than Harry but it was always a struggle.

"Yes it did, by the way where is Emma?"

"We've broken up," he said, broken heartedly

"Oh, Duds I'm sorry. You were, too, good for her anyway"

"Thanks, Harry, but I highly doubt it, she cheated on me."

"Shit, that bitch, how could she?"

"I'm not sure so how bout we go out to a club?"

"Vicky will kill me."

"Oh, come on Harry."

"Fine that means twice as many girls for you though, can you handle it?"

"Of course, what do you think I am 12?"

"No, of course not," Harry said sarcastically

"I should sock you for that."

"I'd like to see you try," Harry yelled and ran out to the backyard. Dudley ran after him following close behind and soon they were on the ground dukeing it out.

When they were done and thoroughly tired and bruised they retreated to the house only to be stopped by Petunia.

"What do you two think you are doing?"

"Going in the house," Harry half questioned

"I don't think so you two are a mess," she stated primly

"Don't worry I'll take care of this," Dudley whispered as he pushed Harry aside to face his mother face to face, "Mother."

"Yes, Dudykins"

"Harry and I are very tired and the only way we can get cleaned up is to come inside."

"That's not the only way," she said and pointed to the hose.

Dudley frowned and resorted to his old reliable. "But Mummy, I've got an ouchy," he said it his most babyish voice. Harry knew Dudley would get his way but Harry would be stuck with washing with the hose and changing in the shed. His aunt may have accepted him but Dudley was still her little baby.

"Oh, my poor baby, here come with Mummy," Petunia cooed, leading Dudley into the house.

"Um, Aunt Petunia, what about me?" asked Harry

"Oh, I'll bring out some clothes for you in a minute," she said, waving a hand to him briefly in acknowledgment.

Harry went over to the hose stripped off his shirt and went about cleaning himself the best he could. He completely ignored the looks he was getting from the many girls that passed by but couldn't ignore the look he was getting from a boy who had just stopped in his tracks when he saw him. This boy had a strange look to him, not that he was ugly on the contrary he was quite beautiful. He just seemed weird and Harry was automatically drawn to talk to him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Victoria, bringing Harry out of his trance like state.

"Oh, hi, Vicky," he said sheepishly

"Hello, to you, too, Harry. But once again I must ask, what are you doing?"

"Washing off"

"Ah, I see but why out here?"

"Dudley and I were fighting and Aunt Petunia didn't want the house to get dirty."

"Harry Potter, how dare you! Fighting is wrong and where is your cousin?"

"Inside"

"Ah, pulled the baby trick did he?" Victoria asked, as Harry slowly shook his head yes. "Well it serves you right."

"Harry, here are your clothes," said Petunia

"Thank you," said Harry

"Hello, Aunt Petunia. How are you?" Victoria asked in her cheeriest voice.

"Oh, hello, Victoria," said Petunia. She didn't like Harry's girlfriend but acted civil for his sake. Her eyes darted around for a few moments like they were searching for something but couldn't find it.

Harry looked back across the road where the boy had been standing but he was gone.

"Well, hurry up Harry," said Victoria, shoving him along.

Harry went back towards and into the shed. It was dusty and reminded him of the small closet under the stairs he'd long out grown. He hated thinking back on those times, when his aunt, uncle, and cousin treated him like dirt. Harry knew it had been a learned behavior for Dudley but it still saddened him. America had ended all that, while there he put on weight and was taught how to fight. Those skills helped him gain Dudley's respect and eventually his aunt and uncle's. They saw how he'd grown up and also in some ways grown less like his parents. He wore contacts and found a way of controlling his hair although now it was as messy as it had ever been.

"Harry, will you hurry up?" yelled Victoria through the door.

"Sure," said Harry pulling on his pants and then his shirt

When he walked out he gave Victoria a chaste kiss on the lips. Victoria deepened it to the extent to where Harry wasn't sure he'd ever breath again.

"Harry's got a girlfriend," Dudley shouted. Victoria pulled away and Harry mentally thanked him.

"Well, Duds at least I have one," Harry joked, hoping not the hurt Dudley's feelings.

"Why would I want a girlfriend when I can have ten?"

"I'm not sure, Duds," Harry said. Victoria hit him for that remark.

"Are we still going clubbing tonight?" asked Dudley

"Sure can Vicky come?"

"I guess so."

"Oh, Harry you know I don't like you going out to clubs," said Victoria

"Yes but this is for Duds," Harry explained

"Fine but I'm not going with you," said Victoria, "I'll see you later." She kissed him and headed back to her car.

When he was sure Victoria was out of earshot, though he didn't care if she was, Dudley said, "I really don't like that girl, Harry."

"I know you don't but she has done so much for me," said Harry

"And I haven't?"

"Duds, I never said that."

"I know but I'm your cousin and you should trust my opinion."

"I do."

"Right," Dudley said sarcastically.

They got ready and as they left the house Harry glanced across the street. The boy wasn't there but there was a car with a rather beat-up man inside it.

"What are you looking for?" asked Dudley.

"Nothing, there was just a strange boy over there earlier."

"What kind of strange boy?"

"I don't know I got a strange feeling from him. I mean he just stood there and stared at me and then all of a sudden he was gone."

"That is weird, when'd he disappear?"

"Right after Vicky came."

"It probably was some poof then."

"Yeah, I guess you right."

They rode to the club, a place called Sealed Lips, in total silence. Harry had a bad, foreboding feeling about tonight but tried to ignore it. Dudley could tell that something was bothering Harry and was hoping that them going out would help. Dudley was trying everything in his power to help him, he made sure Harry looked his best, and lent him his favorite cologne, but still Harry seemed sad.

They pulled up to the club, got out of their car, flashed their ids, and went in. Harry automatically went to the bar, he always said he hated to dance and it took a lot to get him on the dance floor. Luckily, Dudley was a lot and was determined to get Harry out there.

"You know you really should dance," he said to Harry.

"I don't like to dance," said Harry

"But you're so good at it and there are some really cute girls here."

"And I've got a girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend is a snooty, overbearing, bitch."

"Thank you so much for that insightful comment," Harry said in his most sarcastic voice.

"Get out there now," commanded Dudley pulling Harry by the arm out onto the dance floor.

"Fine, I'm out here, happy?"

"I won't be happy till you are having a good time, now dance."

Harry wasn't about to fight Dudley over something as silly as this so he danced and danced and was constantly turning down girl after girl. After about an hour Harry felt a slight tap on his shoulder he turned around ready to turn down yet another girl only to be standing face to face with that boy from across the street. To say the least Harry was surprised.

"Hello," the boy drawled

"Hello," sad Harry carefully

The boy's silver eyes looked up at Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar before looking him in the eye again and saying, "Well, if it isn't Harry Potter."

Harry thought quickly trying to remember if this boy could have heard his name that afternoon. 'Yes,' Harry thought, 'He could have, Vicky, did say my name this afternoon.'

"And you are," Harry drawled in a perfect imitation of the other boy.

"Draco Malfoy, of course"

"Never heard of you, sorry," said Harry, though he really wasn't.

"Really? Surprising. You've never heard of any of the Malfoys?"

"No, should I of?"

"You should of but guess the rumors are true."

"And what rumors would those be?"

"That no one really does know where you are, well, until now."

"Yeah and you are definitely nuts, now, um, bye Draco," said Harry as he turned and walked away.

"Wait," said Draco as he put a strong hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry lifted it off and dropped it.

"Don't you ever touch me again," growled Harry

Dudley looked over to check on Harry and watched the seen unfold. He didn't like the look on Harry's face, he knew that look and anytime Harry got it something bad would happen. He excused himself from the group of girls he was dancing with and went to Harry's side.

"Everything alright over here?" he asked Harry

"Ya, sure, can we just get out of here?" Harry asked

"Sure, let me just tell those girls and we'll leave right after."

Harry nodded and followed Dudley. Draco unsure of what to do just stood there, he had felt the power shift in the room and knew that even though Harry probably didn't have any training was very powerful all the same. He decided to catch them in the parking lot with the help of a few other Deatheaters.

"Harry who was that guy?" asked Dudley

"That was the boy from across the street," Harry explained

"You're right he is weird."

"Yeah and he acted like I should know him."

"Really?"

"Ya but maybe he is like a singer or something I don't know about."

"Maybe but I don't think so. What's his name?"

"Draco Malfoy"

Recognition sparked in Dudley's brain and Harry could see it. He gave Dudley a questioning look.

"His last name, I recognize it."

"Really, are you sure it is not just from a French lesson?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I saw it once in this really old book and when I looked it up it was only mentioned in one other book, a children's fairytale book, which was also very old."

"Well, what did it say?" Harry prodded they had completely stopped in the center of the dance floor.

"Well, first was like a sales receipt like for slaves and it had really weird words on it like mudblood and muggle. The second like I said was a children's book and it said the Malfoy's were a wizarding family and that they were saving the world from the mudbloods and muggles who were destroying our existence and said that we should all grow up to be just like them."

"That's weird," said Harry

"Yep, any idea what a mudblood or a muggle is?"

"No, maybe it is like code for blacks and stuff."

"Maybe but it was all happening in France."

"And you don't think that there were slaves in France?"

"I guess you're right but lets be on the guard until we get home, ok?"

"Yeah, that is probably for the best," said Harry, "Infact lets take the back way out, ok?"

"Sure"

They said goodbye to Dudley's girls and one even gave him her number, then went out the back way and got in their car. As they drove away they saw Draco and the beat-up man from across the street. Harry mentioned this to Dudley and Dudley started to get a worried look on his face.


	3. The Truth is Unwillingly Given

The Tale of an Unknown Hero

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own this. Well I don't, unless I'm really J.K. Rowling in disguise. Now how many books did she say she'd write? 7, that's right, not counting those books for charity. Please don't sue me, I'm not worth much.

Warning: There are some swear words.

Chapter2: The Truth is Unwillingly Given

"Mum you have to tell him, now," said Dudley the minute they entered their house.

"Tell who, what, Dear?" asked his mother kindly

"You have to tell Harry the truth?"

Petunia got a worried look on her face but asked Dudley, "The truth about what?" Harry said that he wanted to know the same thing.

"You have to tell him the truth about what he is and about all those letters."

"Dudley, that was along time ago and has nothing to do with the present."

"But it does mother someone is after Harry."

"What? No, not after all these years," Petunia said to herself

"Could someone please tell me what is going on? Who is after me, that Draco kid? And what does that have to do with those letters? Were they after me then, too?" Harry asked

"Vernon, Vernon, come here quick," Petunia screeched, her voice was full of panic.

Vernon ran down the stairs afraid something was hurting his wife. When he saw nothing there he demanded to know what was going on and why she was having such a fit.

"They are after him again, Vernon, they are trying to ruin our lives," she screeched.

"What, no I won't allow it. Harry, I'm sorry but you'll have to go. I don't care where, the US would be best, maybe we'll visit you there," Vernon said gruffly.

"Dad, you can't do that," said Dudley

"Well, he can't stay here, now can he?"

"Vernon, you remember what happened last time, they came after us," said Petunia, "Maybe we should all go to the US, stay there till the heat dies down."

"You're right, that is the best plan of action. Everyone pack your bags, I'll get us a flight."

"Once again I must ask, who is after me?" asked Harry

"Dad, he has got to know, all of us already do," said Dudley

"And how do you know?" Vernon asked his son.

"I found one of the letters under the couch one day," said Dudley, "and I read it. I can't believe you never told him, Dad."

"It was for his and our protection I assure you."

"Could someone please tell me what is going on?" yelled Harry

"Harry, they lied to you," said Dudley

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, can I tell him?"

"Tell him while you pack," said Vernon in defeat.

The two of them and Petunia walked up the stairs and to their rooms. Harry packed quickly and was soon standing next to Dudley in his room.

"Tell me, now!" demanded Harry

"Harry, I don't know much, but you're a wizard," said Dudley

"Duds, stop kidding around."

"You are, Harry and you were supposed to go to a special school."

"What?" Harry said in disbelief

"It's true."

"But how, why?"

"I don't know Harry but apparently you are a wizard."

"Whoa, this is just a little hard to believe," said Harry, sitting down on Dudley's bed. Dudley sat down next to him and patted him on the back.

"Did you tell him Dudley?" asked Petunia

"I told him what I know," said Dudley

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry, his voice quivering

"There are a few reasons but the main one is that I didn't want to lose you or anyone else like I lost your mum," said Petunia

"What does losing my mum have to do with anything, she died in a car accident, didn't she?"

"No, she died because she was fighting some dark wizard."

"So you lied to me about that, too?"

"It was for your own safety, Dear."

"I see," said Harry down heartedly.

"I'll explain the rest on the plane, now lets go."

They went down stairs and followed Vernon out the door and into the car. Just as they were leaving Dumbledore and his spy appeared. They saw the car drive away and Dumbledore conjured up a car and followed close behind. They arrived at an airport and were pleased to see that Harry was still safe. Since they didn't have tickets for a flight Dumbledore conjured up one for his spy and went back to Hogwarts to inform the Order that they had found Harry. His spy followed the Dursleys and Harry onto the plane.

"Hey, Harry," said Dudley, as he shook his cousin awake

"5 more minutes," whined Harry

Deciding not to remind Harry just yet of everything that had happened the night before, Dudley let Harry sleep till the plane landed. Harry had so much pain and fear in his eyes, that it scared Dudley a bit. He hadn't seen Harry like this since they were little.

"You all right?" asked Dudley

"Ya, I'll be alright," responded Harry, "So, where are we anyway?"

"Pittsburgh, PA"

"Oh, I thought it looked familiar," said Harry

They caught a cab to a hotel in the city and once they got a room Harry and Dudley were allowed out to explore. Dudley had learned on the plane from his parents that the wizards weren't able to find Harry here so they should be safe. They were to report back to the hotel immediately if they saw anything suspicious.

Harry showed Dudley all the places he had visited the last time he was in Pittsburgh. When they reached a department store called Kaufmanns, a little girl who looked about 12 stopped and stared at them.

Harry said, "Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Sarah and I can only tell you that since you are still a kid, technically. Are you English?" asked Sarah

"Why yes we are and how can you tell we are still kids?"

"You look it, you're a teenager."

"Well, yes I am and where is your mommy?"

Sarah looked around and said, "Oh, I lost her, bye."

"Wait, do you need help?"

"Um, probably not but could you come anyway."

"Of course, come on Duds," said Harry as he followed Sarah in to Kaufmanns.

"She should probably be around here somewhere," said Sarah

They walk a few moments before they found Sarah's mother and brother.

"Oh, Sarah, there you are. You shouldn't walk away like that," her mother said

"I didn't mom you did, I was looking at something."

"And what were you looking at?"

"These to boys, um, what are your names?"

"I'm Harry and this is Dudley," said Harry

"Oh, thank you for bringing Sarah back to me. Believe me I don't usually let her walk around alone, she is only 9."

"Oh, no thanks needed, she found you on her own we just kept her company," said Harry. "Is she really only 9 she looks 12 at least."

"She does look old for her age, doesn't she? But yes she is only 9."

"I'll be 10 in October," Sarah said

"Good for you," said Harry, "Well, goodbye, Sarah, it was nice meeting you." He extended his hand to her. She took it and they shook.

"Goodbye, Harry. Goodbye, Dudley."

"Goodbye, Sarah," said Dudley shaking her hand. They then departed from Sarah and her family.

While all this was taking place Dumbledore's spy was watching the two boys with interest. 'So this is where Harry Potter has been hiding all this time.' She thought to herself. As the boys got into an elevator she hoped that they were going to a level with clothes on it because she definitely was not wearing clothes meant for this hot of weather. She called out for them to hold it and they did much to her surprise, she thought they would have told her one would be coming soon.

"Thanks," she panted

"You're welcome," said Harry, "Aren't you hot?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, kind of. My boss sent me here last minute and I didn't have time to get proper clothing. Speaking of which would you happen to know which level I should get off for that?"

Harry looked at her a moment, then up at a little sign that said what was on what level. "You should try level 4," he said

"Thanks," she said

"Aren't you a little young for a job?" Harry asked, the girl she couldn't be more than 16 or 17.

"Not really, I just have a lot of initiative."

"Oh, um, here is your floor," said Harry

"Thanks," she said again, and got off. Harry followed.

"Since you had to come here so sudden you wouldn't have any US money would you?" Harry asked, catching the girl by surprise.

"You're right I don't have any," she admitted, "Wanna trade?" She got out some British money and held it out in her hand.

"You really shouldn't hold your money out in the open like that, there are pickpockets in the world," Harry told her.

"I guess you're right but you're not one, right?"

"No, I'm not but you wouldn't know that if I hadn't told you and even then I may have been lying."

"I guess so."

"How about I help you out? You pick out the clothes then I give you the money you need."

"Sure, thanks," said the girl her eyes lighting up.

They looked around with the girl helping her pick out things and while there they saw Sarah, again. She went up to them and they talked to her for a little till her mother was done shopping for her brother, and then they bid her ado.

"I think that little girl likes you," said the spy

"You think so?" said Harry

"Defiantly," said Dudley

"I have everything I need, I think," said the girl

"Ok, um, what is your name?" asked Harry

"Oh, it's Ginny," she said, "and you are?"

"Harry and this is Dudley."

"Nice to meet you," she said pushing some strands of brassy red hair behind her ear.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Harry

"I don't think Sarah is the only person who likes someone around here," whispered Dudley in Harry's ear. Harry swatted him away.

They went to the register and paid for Ginny's clothes. Then, took an elevator up to the food court. Ginny and Harry were talking the whole way through lunch and much to Dudley's surprise, Harry actually asked Ginny for her number, which she gave away with out a second thought.

"Um, Harry," Dudley tried to get his cousin's attention.

"Yes," Harry said is a soft voice

"What about Vicky?" he whispered to his cousin.

Harry's stiffened up, what was he thinking, he had a girlfriend and she'd surely kill him when she found out what happened.

"Could you excuse me," Harry said quickly, standing up and walking a few steps before realizing that his cell phone wouldn't work in this building. He then rushed off in search of a pay phone.

"Where is he going?" Ginny asked

"Don't worry he'll be back. Actually I'd better go help him, he'll need me, he is going to be talking to the mother of all bitches," Dudley said, running in the direction Harry had just gone.

"Um, hey, Vicky," Harry said nervously into the phone.

"Where the fuck are you Harry?" she screamed

"In Pittsburgh."

"Pittsburgh, Pittsburgh, why the fuck are you in Pittsburgh."

"It was an emergency Sweetie."

"Don't Sweetie me, what kind of an emergency could be so bad that you'd have to go to Pittsburgh?"

Harry was about to answer when Dudley ripped to phone out of his hands and yelled into the phone, "It is over between you and Harry. He has a girl, who I think is perfect for him, waiting in the next room." He then hung up the phone. "Come on, Ginny is waiting for you, Harry." 'Finally the Bitch was gone.'


	4. Without You There’d Be No Me

The Tale of an Unknown Hero

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own this. Well I don't, unless I'm really J.K. Rowling in disguise. Now how many books did she say she'd write? 7, that's right, not counting those books for charity. Please don't sue me, I'm not worth much.

Chapter 3: Without You (There'd Be No Me)

"Ginny, have you made contact with Harry?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes, I have Professor," said Ginny

"Good, I think its be best that you tell him about being a wizard. What is your location, I'd like to send backup to keep you two safe?"

"I'm in Pittsburgh, PA."

"Good, keep a close eye on him."

"I will," she said, then upon hearing a knock on her door she said, "Oh, got to go, bye."

"Where are you going?"

"On a date"

"A date, have you forgotten about the mission?"

"No, it has just become more personal." And with that she turned her two-way mirror over. "Hey, Harry," she said cheerfully as she opened the door.

"Hey, Ginny, ready for our date?" asked Harry

"Yes, so where are we going?"

"Last time I was here I went to this nice little Greek restaurant and thought it would be perfect. That is if you like Greek food."

"I've never tried it but I heard it is good."

"Cool, let's go."

Harry could not keep his eyes off of Ginny on their way to the restaurant she was so beautiful. She had her up in a bun and had a low cut, thin sundress on; she was wearing very little makeup and looked simply amazing. Ginny was having the same problem Harry was on only vice versa, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. His eyes were the brightest green she'd ever seen and his hair looked so soft, and his clothes fit him right in all the right places. Then, she thought about why she was here and frowned, this was probably another of those crushes that she got so often on celebrities, and the minute he found out who he was he'd leave her.

"What's the matter Ginny?" asked Harry

"Nothing," she said and put on a brave face. 'Forget about all of the what ifs,' she told herself, 'and focus on the here and now.'

Harry put his arm around her and squeezed her tight against him. She smiled and let out a sigh, he was so perfect, he even smelled great.

Dinner was simply amazing, the food was wonderful and Harry and her were talking the whole time. Ginny told him about her brothers and Harry actually seemed jealous and it turned out that Harry's boarding school was a lot like Hogwarts, minus the magic of course.

Afterwards they walked around for hours and sat at the Point. They lost all track of time till they saw the lights go out at PNC Park. As Harry and Ginny walked back to their hotel they held hands and walked in silence. Harry walked Ginny up to her room and kissed her, Ginny swore she saw fireworks.

"Ginny," said Harry quietly

"Hmmm," Ginny said not even opening her eyes.

"I have to tell you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, first I have to know when are you going back to England."

"I told you, whenever I'm done with my job."

"Yes, but when is that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, it has to be before you go back to school, right?"

"Ya, but that is at the beginning of September. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want to know how much more time I have to spend with you."

"Listen we have the whole summer maybe our whole lives."

"You're right never mind." He kissed her again; it was deep and heartfelt.

"Harry"

"Yeah"

"I know it's probably, too, early to say it but, I love you."

"Ginny"

"Yeah"

"I love you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

They embraced, smiles lighting their faces, and kissed.

"Um, you want to come in?" Ginny asked

"If you want me to," was Harry's simple answer

They went in and sat down on the couch. They kissed and Harry ran his hands through Ginny's hair. They knew exactly what the other wanted before other even knew what they wanted. They felt complete and totally happy and didn't know how they ever lived before the other came along. They had only known each other a few short hours but

It seemed like they knew each other for years.

When, Harry finally left, Ginny fell back into her bed squealing with joy.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley, are you there?" came the quite familiar voice of her mother.

"Yes, Mother, I'm here," she said flipping over her mirror

"Good, hello, Dear"

"Hello, Mum"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Just fine, I thought you had a date, did everything go ok?"

"Yes, Mum, it was great. Harry is great."

"Good, good, so you don't want to come home yet?"

"Come home, goodness no, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter. "So he is your sweetheart?"

"Mum," Ginny blushed

"Oh, Dear, this is a special time your life. I wish I could be there with you."

"I know, Mum."

"Oh, your brother wants to talk to you."

"Kay, Mum, bye"

"Bye, Dear," said Mrs. Weasley

"Hi, Gin," said Ron cheerfully

"Hey, how are you?" She studied the bags under his eyes, 'Had they always been there?' she thought

"I'm ok and you?"

"I'm ok"

"Good, I miss you"

"I miss you, too," tears were filling Ginny's eyes; she hated seeing her brother like this.

"Oh, don't cry," Ron chuckled sadly, "So I hear you've got a boyfriend."

"Yeah, maybe you could come meet him. That would be fun, right?" She thought about how none of her family had been able to leave Hogwarts in over a year.

"Ginny, you know I can't"

"But you can believe me he'd want to meet you and once he does there will be no way he could say no to coming back with us."

"That maybe true but I'm needed here"

"But I miss you," Ginny said in a weak voice

"I miss you, too. Tell you what I'll check with Dumbledore and see if it is alright, ok?"

"Ok," Ginny sniffled

"That's a good girl"

"Love you, Ron"

"I love you, too, Gin," said Ron tears forming in his eyes, "I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok, see you later"

"See you"

"So, Harry, how'd your date go?" asked Dudley the minute Harry entered the room.

"It was great," sighed Harry

"So, does that mean you got in her pants?"

"She wasn't wearing any pants"

"Go Harry!"

"That's not what I meant"

"Will you two please go to bed?" grumbled Petunia

Both boys chuckled softly and went to bed. Harry told Dudley about his night with Ginny and Dudley gave his opinion to Harry. He said he liked Ginny and was happy for him. They fell asleep thinking happy thoughts, smiles on their lips.

The next few days were great; Harry and Ginny rarely left each other's side and most of the time Dudley was with them. Harry and Dudley got jobs at a bookstore, which kept Ginny's cover from being blown.

Three days after they met, Ginny announced that her youngest older brother, Ron, was coming. Harry was very happy with this news because Ron was his age and he knew Ginny missed him. They spent that whole day getting ready for Ron's arrival. They were all there that night when he arrived at Ginny's hotel room.

"Ginny," Ron yelled when he saw his sister, they hugged tightly

"Ron, I missed you," Ginny squealed, "Ron, this is Harry, my boyfriend." She pulled him over to Harry.

"Hello, it's nice to…" Harry said but before he could finish Ron had him in a crushing embrace.

"So, this is that special guy," said Ron, squeezing Harry.

"Ron, ease up I don't think he can breath," said Ginny

"Finally, someone stronger than Harry," said Dudley with glee

"I wouldn't count on that," said Ron, as he released Harry

"Ron," Ginny warned under her breath

"Look at those guns," said Ron, lifting up one of Harry's arms, "What do you do to get muscles like that?"

"I play football, American football to be exact," said Harry

"Oh," said Ron as if he understood

"He is the captain, best there is," said Dudley

Ron heard and understood that perfectly.

"I'm not all that," said Harry

"Harry, stop kidding yourself, you're the best I've ever seen and strong as hell," said Dudley, trying to make Harry sound like a god to Ron. Harry blushed deeply.

"Lets go out to eat," said Ginny

"Ya, that's a great idea, it can be my treat," said Harry

"It's not like I can't pay," said Ron defensively

"I didn't say you couldn't," said Harry, brows knit in worry, "I just mean it's your first night here and you're my guests."

"Oh," said Ron, "Sorry, it's just my family doesn't have the most money and…"

"Ron, it's ok I understand," said Harry, "But I'm still paying for tonight."

Ron blushed a deep crimson.

On the way to the restaurant Ron watched Harry closely but Dudley watched Ron just as closely. Dudley had to see what Harry was getting himself into. As they neared the restaurant, a little oriental place, Harry stopped and warned them about the spiciness of some of the food, Ginny hugged him, and then they went inside.

"So, Ron what kind of sports do you play?" asked Harry

"I play quiditch," said Ron

"Quiditch?" asked Harry

"It's a school sport," said Ginny

"Oh," said Harry, "Can you explain it?"

"Sure," said Ginny, "It is played with three different kinds of balls. One is played with like soccer you have to get it through one of three hoops what ever way you can and the keeper who is like a goalie has to stop it from going through. Then there are two balls that two people try to hit you with in order to stop the other players from succeeding at there task. Then, the last ball," Ginny paused, this one was harder.

"The last one," said Ron, "is hidden so one player has to find it and their team gets 150 points and usually wins." Harry nodded his head.

"It certainly sounds interesting," said Dudley

"Oh, it is," said Ron, "and it is great to play."

"It just seems rather complicated," said Dudley

"Not really it is rather simple, everyone only has one job they need to do," said Ron, "What do you play?"

"I don't play anything, I wrestle," stated Dudley matter-a-factly, Harry laughed "What it's true, have you ever heard anyone say 'I play wrestling'? No, you haven't."

The conversation was light and friendly and Ron who didn't take Harry's warning seriously got his mouth burnt, much to everyone's amusement, well, except his. As they walked back to the hotel Ron marveled at how loud everything was yet no one seemed to have a care in the world. Harry looked at his newfound friend and wondered what he could be thinking.

"It's so different here," said Ron

"How so?" asked Harry

"It just is, back home we were afraid to even leave our house and being out for hours like this just makes me wonder why it can't always be this way"

"Did you live near one of the communities that got attacked?" asked Dudley

"Live near one? We barely escaped one day"

"Whoa, have you lost anyone yet?"

"Yes, my father and brother"

"Ginny told me about them, I'm sorry for your loss," said Harry

"It's ok, a lot of people have been lost. That's why we all have to work even harder to bring it to an end"

"We don't even know who's causing it though," said Harry

Ron was about to say that they did know and that they needed Harry's help, when he realized that Harry really didn't know anything about the wizarding world or his destiny. Dumbledore was right this would be a slow process. Who knew how long it would take to convince him, if they could convince him. The thought hadn't occurred to him before that they might not be able to get him to come. It scared Ron; he had been raised to believe that Harry was the only one who could save them.

'No, the prophecy had to be fulfilled somehow, there was no way it could be wrong, unless, no, that wasn't an option,' he thought

Ginny noticed her brother's mood change. She had a feeling she knew what he was thinking, it was the same thing she thought every night after Harry left.

"Don't worry, Ron," she whispered

"Who is worrying?" he said

"You are, now stop it," she said and went back to Harry's waiting arms.

"What is he worrying about?" he asked Ginny

"He is worrying about everything going on back home"

"Oh, I guess that's on everyone's minds these days. I just wish I knew who was causing all of it."

"You might not like the answer when you got it," said Dudley, as he walked past Harry and Ginny

"What does he mean you might not like the answer?" asked Ginny

"I don't know, he is weird sometimes," said Harry but he had a nasty feeling that Dudley was talking about that horrible world that killed his parents.

"I thought you came to have a good time, Ron," Ginny said to her older brother

"I did," he said, "and to help you with your job."

"I think I'm doing very well," she said

"Ginny, you still haven't told me what your job is," said Harry

"It has to do with some stuff for school," she said

"What exactly is it?"

"It is hard to explain," she said

"Could you try to?" asked Harry, pouting. Every time he ever brought up the specifics of Ginny's job she changed the subject and he was going to find out if it killed him.

"It's secret," said Ron. "She won't even tell me everything."

"Then, how are you supposed to help her?" asked Harry

"I don't know," said Ron, "but you want to know what I think?"

"Sure," said Harry, his interest perked

"I think she is a secret agent"

"I think you're right," said Harry, laughing

"Will, you two stop it," scolded Ginny


End file.
